This invention relates to methods and compositions for preventing and treating Clostridium difficile disease.
Clostridium difficile, a toxin-producing Gram-positive bacterium, invades the intestinal tracts of patients whose normal intestinal flora is suppressed due to treatment with broad-spectrum antibiotics. The bacterial toxins cause varying degrees of damage to the large intestinal (i.e., colonic) epithelium, and cause a spectrum of illnesses, ranging from mild diarrhea to severe colitis. Because antibiotic treatment induces the onset of C. difficile disease, the associated syndromes are referred to as antibiotic-associated diarrhea and colitis (LaMont, Bacterial Infections of the Colon, Textbook of Gastroenterology, second edition, 1897-1903, 1995).
Three clinical syndromes caused by C. difficile are recognized, based on the severity of the infection. The most severe form is pseudomembranous colitis (PMC), which is characterized by profuse diarrhea, abdominal pain, systemic signs of illness, and a distinctive endoscopic appearance of the colon. The case-fatality rate of PMC may be as high as 10%. Antibiotic-associated colitis (AAC) is also characterized by profuse diarrhea, abdominal pain and tenderness, systemic signs (e.g., fever), and leukocytosis. Intestinal injury in AAC is less severe than in PMC, the characteristic endoscopic appearance of the colon in PMC is absent, and mortality is low. Finally, antibiotic-associated diarrhea (AAD, which is also known as C. difficile associated diarrhea (CDAD)) is the mildest syndrome caused by C. difficile, and is characterized by mild-moderate diarrhea, lacking both large intestinal inflammation (as characterized by, e.g., abdominal pain and tenderness) and systemic signs of infection (e.g., fever). These three distinct syndromes occur in an increasing order of frequency. That is, PMC occurs less frequently than AAC, and AAD is the most frequent clinical presentation of C. difficile disease.
The populations affected by C. difficile are principally hospitalized, elderly patients and nursing home residents who have received broad spectrum antibiotics. Old age, length of hospital stay, underlying illness, and use of antibiotic therapy are recognized risk factors for C. difficile infection (McFarland et al., J. Infect. Dis. 162:678-684, 1990; Bennett, Aging, Immunity, and Infection, 216-229, 1994). A frequent complication of C. difficile infection is recurrent or relapsing disease, which occurs in up to 20% of all subjects who recover from C. difficile disease. Relapse may be characterized clinically as AAD, AAC, or PMC. There are no specific risk factors or predisposing factors for relapse, but patients who relapse once are more likely to relapse again.
C. difficile produces two exotoxins, Toxin A and Toxin B, which mediate the disease process caused by C. difficile. Toxin A and Toxin B are large (˜300 kDa) extracellular proteins, the active forms of which are believed to be homodimers. The toxins are stably expressed in approximately equivalent amounts from a single chromosomal locus (Mitty et al., The Gastroenterologist 2:61-69, 1994). The toxins have nearly 50% amino acid sequence homology with one another, but are immunologically distinct. The 100 kDa carboxyl-termini of the two toxins contain repetitive oligopeptides, and are involved in carbohydrate receptor binding in vivo. Receptor specificity is believed to mediate tissue and host specificity of toxin action. This region is also more immunogenic than the amino terminus. The amino terminal 200 kDa region contains the enzymatic domain, which is believed to glycosylate the GTP binding proteins Rho, Rac, and Cdc42, thereby preventing their phosphorylation, and leading to a loss of actin polymerization and cytoskeletal integrity (Eichel-Streiber, Trends Micro. 4:375-382, 1996). As a result of the cytoskeletal changes, tight junctions between epithelial cells are lost. The epithelial damage in conjunction with local inflammatory events causes fluid exudation into the gut, manifested as diarrhea (Mitty et al., supra). Both toxins are lethal to animals when administered systemically.